Interactive whiteboard appliances can be awkward and cumbersome to control. The difficulty may result in user being unable or unwilling to exploit the available features of the interactive whiteboard appliances. The user may, for example, have to learn to navigate complex menus or memorize icons corresponding to common commands. Further, while expert users have had time to learn the available features, novice users may flounder or visibly hesitate when using a new feature when presenting to other users, reducing the credibility of the novice user.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.